The present invention relates to a water jet delivery disk in a kitchen prayer.
It is known that devices for conveying water to kitchen sinks, known as sprayers, have become widespread; they comprise an elongated body which ends with a head that contains a mechanism which produces, by simple actuation by the user, the delivery of water alternatively from a central opening, usually provided with an aerator, or from holes arranged within a peripheral band all around the central opening within a disk provided with means for fixing to the head: this alternatively provides the so-called center jet and rim jet.
A typical problem suffered with the described sprayers is that the water contained in the holes that provide the rim jet leaves, by evaporating in the end region proximate to the outlet of the holes, scale deposits which tend to gradually clog the holes.
The prior art has therefore proposed a solution to the problem which consists in providing the water passage holes inside small tubes made of elastic material, such as rubber, which protrude by an extent which is proximate to the water delivery section from the rigid disk that contains them. It is thus possible to manually apply an action which elastically deforms the protruding portions of the tubes inside which scale deposits have formed, so as to break up the deposits and make them available for removal by means of a subsequent water stream.
In the prior art devices, the tubes made of elastic material are associated with a rigid disk that contains them in a way which does not provide absolute certainty as regards the stability of the coupling.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a water jet delivery disk in a kitchen sprayer in which the ducts of elastic material for conveying the water intended to form the rim jet are fixed so as to offer maximum assurance against any possibility of separation.
This aim is achieved by a water jet delivery disk in kitchen sprayer, according to the invention, comprising:
a first element, made of a rigid material, which comprises a peripheral body, provided with means for fixing to a sprayer body, and a hub which is designed to convey a central jet, said peripheral body and said hub being rigidly coupled to each other by means of cross-members which are spaced so as to allow passage openings to form;
a second annular element, made of an elastic material, which is associated with the first element at least in a region between the peripheral body and the hub where the cross-members are present, so as to be crossed by said cross-members, and comprises holes for the passage of water at the openings that lie between said cross-members, said holes being suitable to provide a rim jet, a protrusion being provided which protrudes from a surface of said second element that is directed toward the outside of the sprayer at an outlet section of each one of said holes.